Various types of plastic pipe and tube assemblies may be employed in fluid flow applications. The assemblies may for example be manifold assemblies, with an input port connecting to several output ports. Each of the ports may have tube or pipe fittings to allow the ports to be connected in a fluid system. The assemblies can have many ports, and reduction in footprint or size of the assemblies is desirable. Exemplary fluid flow applications include those in the pharmaceutical and semiconductor fabrication industries, where different fluids are passed through complex fluid flow paths.